SasuHina! Nuestro Amor
by Hinata Uchiha.H
Summary: SASUHINA! El amor de estos dos jovenes sera tan fuerte como para soportar lo que sea? Tal vez al princicpio no todo sea color de rosa pero se apoyaran mutuamente.. Habrá cambios de actitud... Celos, envidia, odio uff.. Pero obvio lo que no falta amor! ... Como ven no soy muy buena con los resúmenes! Pero ojala les guste tanto como a mi me emociona escribirlo chicos !
1. Capítulo 1

_**Aqui les traigo este historia ... esta sera sasuhina no se cuantos caps me lleven pero espero no decepcionarlos! sin mas que decir pues empezemos a leer!**_

(-)(-)

Listo! Hoy por fin en esta noche tan oscura y azulada como su largo y hermoso cabello y con una luna a su maximo esplendor solo conparado con sus ojos tan perlados con un brillo unico lleno de esperanza, felicidad y amor, hoy le diria a Naruto todo lo que siente por él, hoy por fin se armó de valor, tal vez él no se acuerde de su confesion en la pelea con Pain, tal vez ha tenido muchas cosas que hacer... o eso es lo que ella queria creer.

Iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, pensando todo lo que le diria a su primer amor de la infancia, de la Academia e incluso de su adolescencia!... trataria de no desmayarse ser fuerte tal y como Neji-nissan le decia que fuera. Su meta: llegar a Ichiraku. Lugar favorito de Naruto. Ya estaba cerca, empezó a escuchar voces las cuales reconoceria donde fuera, estaba Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino,Sakura y por supuesto Naruto. Iba a entrar cuando escucho la conversacion que la dejo estática, con el corazon roto, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, si seguia ahi escucharian sus sollozos, pero, ¿como salir? las piernas le fallaban!. tomo el aire que puso y lo solto lento; dio media vuelta y salio corriendo hacia alguna parte del bosque.

Cuando llego, se dejo caer junto a la cascada, ya no podia callar y lloro, un llanto tan desgarrador, nunca pensó que le doleria tanto saber que ya no tendria oportunidad, aunque tenia muy en claro que solo era una posibilidad que le corresponda pero la forma en que se expreso el Uzumaki, sus palabras fueron como mil agujas clavadas en su corazon, de tan solo recordarlas...

 **...Flashback...**

 _Chouji: oye Naruto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no piensas darle una respuesta a Hinata..._

 _Ino: si, por primera vez concuerdo con Chouji, no la debes dejar en la duda_

 _Naruto: de que hablan chicos, yo nunca podria estar con Hinata en primera porque es rara y en segunda bueno jaja porque Sakura chan ya me acepto- el rubia estaba nervioso y se podria notar un color carmin en sus mejillas al igual que en la pelirrosa_

 _Shikamaru: no deberias llamarla asi ella siempre estuvo detras de ti dandote apoyo no la llames de tal modo, tks que problematico_

 _Ino: si, haces mal Naruto minimo dale una respuesta no la dejes asi! ella siempre creyo en ti!- decia la rubia un tanto molesta por las palabras de su amigo rubio_

 _Sakura: ya chicos dejenlo, no les hagas caso Naruto estan celosos por nosotros, a demas esa mojigata debio de tener muy claro que Naruto siempre me iba a querer solo a MI!- la pelirrosa pareciera que escupia veneno con cada palabra dada y mantenia una sonrisa soberbia_

 _Ino: Sakura no deberias hablar asi, ella es nuestra amiga, a demas ella hizo lo que tu no, creyo, admiro y siempre confio en Naruto, tu solo te preocupabas por Sasuke- decia muy molesta la rubia dado que ella si consideraba como su amiga a la peliazul_

 _Naruto: ya chicos tranquilos, yo, yo, hablare con Hinata para que se aclaren las cosas..._

 **...Fin del flasback...**

Lo que nuestra peliazul no noto es que unos ojos onix mas oscuros que la noche observo y escucho todo, y por alguna razon siguio a nuestra ojiperla, estaba en la rama de un arbol escuchando los sollozos de ésta...

XX:Sabes, no deberias llorar asi, y menos tener la guardia baja, y asi te haces llamar kunoichi-cierto el no sabia como consolar a alguien jamas lo habia echo pero algo le dijo que no la deberia de dejar solo no en estos momentos..

Hinata:U-uchiha-san yo lo-lo siento, no sabia qu-que estaba a-aqui- dio un pequeño salto al escuhar su voz pero sus sollozos no paraban

Sasuke: Hyuga no deberias llorar asi, menos por el dobe ese y deberias dejar de disculparte por todo-el portador del sharingan no dejaba de verla con esa mirada tan penetrante que a ella le daba un poco de miedo pero algo le decia que no se fuera de su lado y no queria que el se vaya

Hinata: u-usted lo vio to-todo? so-soy patetica, una ver-vergüenza como dice mi pa-padre- decia cabizbaja, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar asi

Sasuke: deja de llamarte asi, tal vez es lo que piense tu padre pero es lo que tu piensas de ti misma?-le decia esto mientras se sentaba a lado de ella y por alguna razon simplemente la... abrazo

Hinata: eh?-ella no entendia el accionar del uchiha pero correspondio al abrazo- Gracias U-uchiha-san-le decia esto mientras se separaban un poco y ella le daba una sonrisa calida que el Uchiha no supo porque pero de igual manera le sionrio con su tipica sonrisa algo prepotente, pero que de igual manera sonrojo a la ojiperla

Asi se la pasaron y comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales de como eran sus vidas, el que sus padres siempre los esten (en el caso de Sasuke lo estaban) comparando con sus hermanos, e dieron cuenta que tenian cosas en comun. Luego de un rato la peliazul se quedo dormida en el hombro del Uchiha, éste la contempló por un rato hasta que decidio llevarla hasta su casa cargada al estilo princesa, entro a su cuarto por la ventana y la dejo sobre su cama con una gran delicadeza como si se fuese a dañar con el mas minimo roze de cualquier objeto, la veia tan fragil y hermosa que no pudo quitar su vista de ella por un rato, hasta que sintio la presencia de alguien cerca de la habitacion, se asomo por la ventana y antes de salir por ésta la observo por ultima vez y se fue con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro sin que se percatara de esta.

(-) (-)

 _ **Bien chicos no se si les gusto pero les juro que ya no aguantaba las ganas de escribir, tenia la idea y no me dejaba dormir asi que aqui esta!**_

 _ **jaja perdon por cualquier falta de ortografia pero les aseguro que bueno tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya saben la escuela los proyectos y asi a veces consumen mucho tiempo :c**_

 _ **Bueno hasta la proxima minna!**_

 _ **Pd: a los que les guste Sakura perdon enserio es solo que no me gusta inventar personajes y pues en cierto modo ella encaja perfecto para los proximos capitulos! porfa no me maten! :V**_

 _ **Pd2: Pasense a mi otra historia porfa jaja! (vale la publicidad no? xD)**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_


	2. Chapter II

Ya habia pasado una semana y Hinata no salia de su habitación, es más hasta Ko le llevaba su comida. Pero lo que ellos no sabian es que todas las noches un azabache de ojos onix entraba por la ventana de la peliazul y sevla pasaban platicando, normalmente hasta que la ojiperla caia rendida a los brazos de morfeo. Por alguna razon Sasuke sentia la necesidad de verla, sentirla estar con ella y si esa era la unica forma lo haria. Aunque a la ojiperla de alguna manera igual le gustaba su presencia, no necesitaban hablar demasiado incluso en ocasiones el silencio reinaba, pero no era uno incómodo al contrario era grato. Pero esa noche hubo algo diferente...

Sasuke: no crees que ya deberias de salir, haz estado acá por una semana, hasta tu equipo ya esta mas que preocupado

Hinata: no lo se Sasuke-kun, no me siento lista, no se si soportaria ver a Naruto-kun, aun duele un poco

Sasuke:Tks. Deberias dejar de pensar en él, y enfocarte en volverte mas fuerte no es eso lo que deseas? Y deja de poner el "kun" sabes que no me gusta

Hinata: si se que tienes razon. De acuerdo Sa-su-ke!. Jaja okey saldre pero con una condición-Ella le dio una sonrisa tan calida que al azabache le pareció la mas hermosa que haya visto y la forma en que dijo su nombre hizo que le de un escalofrío en toda la espalda, se sentia raro

Sasuke: tks, y cual es esa condición?-le dio una sonrisa un tanto prepotente pero aun asi a ella le encanto

Hinata: que entrenes conmigo, que me ayudes a ser mas fuerte!:)

Sasuke: hmp... De acuerdo. Ya es tarde es mejor que me vaya si quieres entrenar. Mañana temprano en donde nos vimos la primera vez

Hinata:Mañana! Ah.. Okey okey de acuerdo, entonces nos vemos mañana Sasuke-le dio una gran sonrisa sincera que el ojionix no evito devolverla a su modo 7u7

De este modo el axabache se fue por la ventana y la peliazul se fue a su cama a dormir.

(-)(-)

A la mañana siguiente nuestra peliazul se levantó con mas animos que nunca. Iba de salida cuando su padre le llamo diciendo que la Hokage le hablaba. Sin mas se encaminó hasta la Torre Hokage. Ya ahi toco la puerta y lieho que le autorizaran pasar cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Hinata: que se le ofrece Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade: seré directa Hinata, se la razon por la que no te habíamos visto en esta semana, se que necesitas tiempo y por eso te daré una misión no te miento será algo riesgoso, pero no irás sola.

Hinata: pe-pero Tsunade-sama no pu-puedo aceptar u-una mision a-así- lo decia cabizbaja

Tsunade: no te pregunté Hinata es una orden la aceptas o la aceptas-la hokage se levanto tan abruptamente que la peliazul dio dos pasos atras por el susto- como te decia, tienes que aceptar a demás de que te servirá para subir de rango, dime no quieres ser mas fuerte?

Hinata: de-de acuerdo Tsunade-sama, pero con una condicion. Y si si me gustaria ser mas fuerte y subir de rango, ya no quiero que me vean como la debil que creen que soy-inconscientemente sus manos formaron puños-quien será mi compañero en la misión

Tunade: ya está todo dicho, ah eso sera-fue interrumpida por la llegada de Sasuke- Uchiha se toca no se entra solo así

Sasuke: Hump! Como sea Tsunade me dirá cual será mi misión. ¿Hyuga que haces acá?-le dirigio una sonrisa ladina a la nombrada que la sonrojo, tono era observado por unos ojos color miel

Tsunade: tenme mas respeto mocoso! Ahh tu mision, mas bien su mision sera ir a investigar a unos ninjas renegados en la aldea de la estrella, luego de juntar informacion suficiente, deben matarlos. Se mision es de tiempo indefinido

Hinata: Hola Sasuke, asi que haremos equipo-una sonrisa igual de ladina se formó en ella y en el azabache, como si se conectaran de alguna forma

Sasuke: éso parece, ya no podremos entrenar hoy Hyuga 7u7

Tsunade: por cierto se quedaran en la guarida de los Akatsuki, mañana a primera hora estarán deidara y sasori esperandolos para irse.

Hinata: de acuerdo Tsunade-sama, si es todo me retiro-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

Sasuke: tks, yo igual me retiro- se duo media vuelta yvse estaba llendo cuando la voz de la hokage lo detiene.

Tsunade: Sasuke no pude evitar ver las miradas que que dirigian ustedes dos, solo espero que no la lastimes. Pero bueno eso no era lo que te iba a decir, a lo que iba, te queria proponer el puesto de capitán de los ANBU del infierno, he visto que cumples con los requesitos. Entonces que dices?

Sasuke: con respecto a la Hyuga, no es asunto suyo hokage. Y con respecto al puesto ANBU estoy seguro de que será un honor ser el capitán- una sonrisa altanera se formó en el azabache

Tsunade: bien, entonces cuando ustedes regresen será oficial tu puesto. Esto no lo puede saber nadie.- solo recibió un asentimiendo de parte del ojionix y luego se marchó- hay chicos espero que este vieje les ayude no sólo como ninjas sino que tambien en el amor.

Luego de que la peliazul saliera de la oficina de la hokage, se dirigia a su hogar a preparar sus cosas. Luego de que los preparará y avisara a su padre de su misión. Salió de nuevo queria pedirle un favor a la hokage, despues de todo no le pudo decir cual era su condicion con la que aceptó tal misión. Cuando llego y entro a la oficina antes de que pudiera hablar la rubia la interrumpió

Tsunade: supongo que vienes para decirme cual es tu condicion no es así? Antes de que hables quiero proponerte que seas la vicecapitana del escuadrón ANBU del infierno- la peliazul no se esperaba aquello, si es cierto que quiere vilverse mas fuerte pero de eso a ser un ANBU uff ya es diferente. La rubia vio su reaccion y continuo- se que no te crees capaz del puesto pero yo creo en ti Hinata y por lo que veo Sasuke estará mas que conplacido en ayudarte en tu entrenamiento

Hinata: de acuerdo acepto Hokage-sama, con la condicio de que luego de terminar la mision me haga un pequeño favor, éste se lo mandaré con Sasuke cuando regrese a konoha.-la peliazul le daba una mirada llena de determinación a la rubia, la cual aceptó con tal de que Hinata re supere, todo esto lo hacia porque habia visto su capacidad en la cuarta guerra ninja y cree que si no fuera por su timidez seria una verdadera kunoichi. Cosa que ya está demostrando tal parece que estar con cierto azabache le hace bien, razon por lo que es su compañero en dicha misión. Sin mas la ojiperla se retiró dejando a una algo confundida ojimiel.

La ojiperla iba saliendo de la oficina, cuando choca con alguien. Quien o mas bien quienes resultan ser las personas menos esperadas para ella.

Hinata: yo lo siento Naruto

Naruto: no, no te preocupes Hinata-chan

Sakura: hump, mejor deberias fijarte por donde caminas torpe

Hinata: como sea, hasta luego- se estaba llendo cuando Naruto la agarra del brazo para que se detenga

Naruto: yo bueno.. Estem.. Qui-quisiera que hablemos Hinata-chan-el rubio estaba echo un manojo de nervios no creia que fuera tan dificil pero tarde o temprano lo tenía que hacer no?

Hinata: si que ocurre Naruto?- lo diho saltándose del agarre del ojiazul

Sakura: lo que ocurre es que Naruto y yo estamos saliendo. Así que ya puedes dejar de estarlo acosando porque el no te hará caso-la pelirrosa no perdió oportunidad de humillar a la peliazul, pero lo que no se esperaba fue la respuesta de ésta

Hinata: Felicidades a los dos, veo que dejaste de arrastrarte por Sasuke, Sakura al fin te diste cuenta que él no te quiere- terminó con una sonrisa ladina que la pelirrosa no pudo evitar tratar de pegarle pero alguien detuvo el golpe

Sakura: Sa-sasuke-kun-estaba tan sorprendida que por un momento no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo que no paso desapercibido para un ojiazul

Sasuke: estas bien Hinata?- el azabache soltó la mano de la ojijade para ver a los ojos a la peliazul

Hinata: tks, pude haberlo esquivado no tenias que defenderme Sasuke

Sasuke: si puede ser, pero que sería de mi si algo te pasa- la peliazul no pudo evitar sonrojarse por tales palabras, y el azabache recordó la presencia de los otros y volvió a su mirada fria e indiferente

Sakura: que significa eso Sasuke-kun! Como le puedes decir tales palbras a ésta-estaba molesta muy molesta, Sasuke nunca le dijo más que monosilabos y con esa el se expresaba

Hinata: porque le reclamas, ahora estas con Naruto no? Porque te molestas den que me hable asi- la sonrisa ladina de Hinata no se quitaba, por alguna razón le gustaba hacer enojar a la pelirrosa

Naruto: si Hinata-chan tiene razón Sakura no deberias molestarte- la mirada del rubio demostraba tristeza

Sakura: eh.. Si creo que ahm fue la sorpresa me-mejor nos vamos Naruto el ramen nos espera- por un rato se le había olvidado el rubio, y éste cambio de repente su semblante y se fueron dejando a los azabaches solos

Hinata: creí que no se irían. Pobre Naruto tener que aguantar a la soy perfecta ha de ser cansado

Sasuke: tks, no me digas que quisieras ser tu la que vaya con el a comer ramen, ja! Aun lo amas patético- lo dijo de una manera un tanto molesta y arrogante

Hinata: no. no es que quisiera estar en el lugar de la molestia ya que ella no lo quiere solo le hará daño. Y no ya no lo amo, pero no puedo negar que me preocupa como amiga.. Acaso el gran Sasuke Uchiha está celoso?

Sasuke: siempre preocupandote por los demás no hyuga.. Y si estuviera celoso que?- mientras lo decia la acorralo entre la pared y el para que no se fuera y se iba ahcercando hasta que sus respiraciones se unieron

Hinata: qu-que haces Sa-sasuke?- ella estaba mas que nerviosa y de seguro demasiado sonrojada

Y sin esperarlo Sasuke unió sus lasbios a lks de ella, al principio ella no sabia que hacer pero luego timidamente le fue correspondiendo. Fue un beso en el que para los dos no existia nada ni nadie más solo ellos en su pequeña burbuja de amor. Al separarse se miraron fijamente a los ojos tratando de regular sus respiraciones y sonriendo

Sasuke: ahora eres mía y de nadie más Hinata Hyuga

Hinata: vaya manera la tuta, siempre tan posesivo no?

Sasuke: hump, solo si me inporta demasido

Hinata:ja, de acuerdo soy solo tuya Uchiha y tu me per-te-ne-ces! Entendido

Sasuke: por lo visto no soy el único posesivo

Luego de un beso más como sello de su amor, que creció tan rapido. Ambos se encaminaron cada uno para su casa pues tendrían una mision demasiado larga al dia siguiente.


End file.
